Los Sueños
by GeishaPax
Summary: Uno, tras otro, la misma señora con abrigo repitiendo lo mismo. Un sueño que deja entre ver los deseos y anhelos de Piers, que pueden ser correspondidos. ¿Claire sentirá lo mismo? ¿O solo es un sueño con el mismo terrible final siempre? Reto "Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

Avisos: Este fic participa en el **reto "Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror"**.

Estaremos situados justo antes de empezar Resident Evil 6. Y habrá un ligero lemon.

 **Los Sueños**

 **Por GeishaPax**

Salió de la rutina, desde que estaba en la oficina se hartó de tanto papeleo, aún no tenían los reportes oficiales para ir a Edonia. Se estaban volviendo todos locos en la oficina de llevar tanto tiempo encerrados.

Recordó que su amiga pediría sus vacaciones pronto y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Pidió su permiso de vacaciones de unos cuantos días y fue aceptado.

Enseguida que pudo prender la computadora empezó la charla:

 _Queen Fan: ¿Qué te dijeron?_

 ** _Sniper: Tengo una semana._**

 _Queen Fan: ¡Yeiii cool! ¡Te hacía falta!_

 ** _Sniper: Tu hermano está como loco entrenando a los nuevos, creo que si sigue así tendremos un ejército de niños con esteroides._**

 _Queen Fan: Es su trauma, era un flacucho antes medio marcado._

Escribiendo...

Escribiendo...

Escribiendo...

Se lo estaba pensando mucho, tenía otra pestaña abierta en el explorador. Quería invitarla a hacer algo en vacaciones pero no se decidía.

 ** _Sniper: Claire... tengo que preguntarte algo._**

 _Queen Fan: ¿Te tardaste cinco minutos para decirme eso? jajaja_

 ** _Sniper: Lo sé, perdón. Pero no quiero sonar abusivo o que se mal interprete._**

 _Queen Fan: OOOOK, nos estamos poniendo serios ¿Qué pasa Piers?_

 ** _Sniper: Claire, ya que tus vacaciones van a empezar casi a la par que las mías. Vamos a vernos._**

* * *

Claire lo había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa. La razón no era otra que ver las seis películas de la Guerra de las Galaxias, una seguida de la otra.

Lleguó con todo lo necesario a su domicilio para pasarla de maravilla (palomitas de maíz, refrescos, dulces etcétera). Piers no quería pensar que aquello era una cita, no sabía de que forma acercarse a la pelirroja sin ser invasivo, pensaba que mejor era dejarlo en una amistad, si ella quisiera algo más, no solo le aventaría palomitas a la cara por sus malas bromas, se lanzaría a besarlo. Además de que tenía miedo a la reacción de Chris Redfield, a veces era demasiado temperamental y no creía que fuera a darles una especie de bendición al ver mezclada a su hermana con él, un agente que estaría siempre en riesgo de morir.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y seguir viendo la película. Sin embargo, en muy poco tiempo se les acabó la diversión, ya que justo al terminar la primera cinta hubo una falla eléctrica en toda la colonia. Claire me tomó de la mano para ayudarla con los fusibles de la caja, aún pensando que era cosa de la instalación mal hecha de Chris.

-Es inútil- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas que nos hizo dar un brinco, sino fuera porque no ibamos armados, le hubieramos apuntado al vecino de la pelirroja y el asustado hubiera sido otro -

-Señor Boris - contestó la pelirroja -¿Usted tampoco tiene luz? -

-No, ni la Señora Joyce y de acuerdo con los reportes de la Compañía de luz, la energía no regresará hasta mañana-

La mujer agradeció a su vecino por la información, y resignados los dos adultos se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena y platicar un rato. Ya que se acercaba la noche de brujas, el ambiente de otoño y la atmósfera los recibía como en una cordial invitación a estar viviendo una película de terror. El castaño sentía cierta atraccción por la pelirroja, pero sabía que era muy pronto intentar algo por lo que ella le había dicho.

Se debía tratar del fallecido ex novio de Claire, Neil. Claire se despidió temprano mientras se iba a lavar los dientes y un extraño ritual de mil cremas y exfoliantes para el rostro, cosa que divirtió al castaño. Piers se fue a acostar al cuarto que le había preparado la pelirroja un poco desilusionado por la falla de los planes. Cuando recién estaba dormido, el frío viento que entró por la ventana. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a una anciana, llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel.

Se acercó y le susurró al oído:

– Corre, la casa se está incendiando -.

Se levantó asustado y salió corriendo, más ni en el corredor ni en la parte de abajo se veía ningún signo de fuego. Lo que sí se podía sentir era un calor abrasador. Buscaba algún signo de Claire en el interior del hogar pero se había esfumado. Salió por la puerta trasera.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un estallido y pude observar como gran parte de la construcción volaba por los aires.

No hubo más sobrevivientes. Al día siguiente salió en el periódico la historia. En ese mismo artículo aparecía una foto de la mujer que le había salvado la vida, según la crónica, se trataba de la antigua dueña de la casa, ya para ese entonces fallecido. Lo que llamó la atención de Piers fue que de acuerdo con lo redactado por el periodista, a dicha mujer la habían despojado de su hogar ilegalmente hacía ya cinco años, los que le vendieron la casa a Claire.

* * *

Y despertó nuevamente de golpe. El frío era más evidente y se levantó para cerrar la maldita ventana. ¡Joder! ¡Qué sueño de locos!

Al girar nuevamente vio a la misma anciana en la cama.

– Corre, la casa se está incendiando -.

Y Piers no supo como reaccionar, el calor nuevamente empezaba a hacer de las suyas y la casa voló nuevamente con él.

* * *

-¿Pero qué...? - exclamó Piers levantándose de golpe

-¿Piers? - una adormilada pelirroja estaba recargada en la puerta de la habitación con tan solo una playera de su pijama.

-Disculpa, soñé algo raro... - dijo el francotirador sentándose y prendiendo la luz de la lámpara de noche junto a la cama.

-¿Tú también? - se extrañó la pelirroja sentándose a su lado, mostrando sus largas y torneadas piernas. Piers alejó la mirada de las piernas de su amiga y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué soñaste tu? -

-Estaba lavándome los dientes porque me levanté con un sabor ferroso en la boca, como a sangre, cuando detrás de mi apareció una señora con un abrigo de piel; se acercó y me susurró... -

-Corre, la casa se está incendiando - interrumpió Piers

-¿Pero cómo...? -

-La acabo de soñar dos veces seguidas Claire - dijo el castaño mirándola fijamente.

-Eso es muy raro, yo la acabo de soñar una vez, los dos soñando la misma... -

Pero fue interrumpida por un beso del castaño. Cosa que al inicio le extrañó pero lentamente sus labios fueron correspondiendo al impulso del subordinado de su hermano.

Y la temperatura fue subiendo, y no en el cuarto, sino en ellos. Piers cerró los ojos brevemente, saboreando la imagen por un momento; sentía como los dedos de Claire se arrastraban por su cuello, y el dejó que una de us manos bajara por los muslos de la mujer.

Piers abrió los ojos y se encontró con Claire ahí, ¡Dios, no era un sueño al fin! Entre caricias y besos ambos ya estaban demasiado excitados. Piers subió una mano lentamente por debajo de la playera de Claire y comprobó que solo traía playera.

-¿Así duermes siempre? - preguntó el castaño risueño mientras atrapaba el pezón de Claire.

-Cállate - respondió Claire mordiéndole el labio mientras le bajaba los boxers.

Claire se abrazó de la cintura de Piers con las piernas, Piers le quitó la playera en un movimiento y empezó a besarla con locura, pidiendo silenciosamente más contacto, contacto que la ojiazul no le negó demasiado. Sintió el calor que lo rodeaba lentamente, mientras sentía como iba penetrando a su "amiga", era un sensación increíble. Piers observaba a la pelirroja que se había quedado quieta disfrutando el momento, y el hizo lo mismo por unos segundos.

Pero el calor lo estaba matando y levantó las caderas haciendo que Claire gimiera de placer. Piers empezaba a moverse rítmicamente, aumentando la velocidad parcialmente, sentía como el cuerpo de Claire lo apretaba cada vez más.

-Por favor, no te detengas- dijo la menor de los Redfield entre gemidos.

Y no pensaba hacerlo... aumentó considerablemente las embestidas, al punto que hasta la misma cama hacía ruidos con ellos.

* * *

Y volvieron a despertar, estaban abrazados, vestidos con una terrible cara de confusión en la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Esto se está poniendo muy raro - dijo una acalorada y sudada Claire

-¿Soñamos lo mismo? - preguntó Piers un poco avergonzado.

Claire asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. - Para tu desgracia si traigo lencería -.

Piers iba a contestarle pero una vez más la anciana apareció sentada en los pies de la cama.

-La casa se está incendiando -.

Pero esta vez el cuarto de la pelirroja empezó a incendiarse.

-¡Qué carajo! - dijo Claire intentando levantarse pero algo se lo impedía.

-¡Claire! - gritaba Piers mientras sentía como una fuerza lo sacaba de la cama y lo jalaba fuera de la casa.

Y de nueva cuenta explotaba.

* * *

Abrió los ojos velozmente y corrió a la habitación de la pelirroja. Ella dormía algo inquieta y se despertaba de golpe a la par que se sentaba Piers.

-No puedo despertarme - dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Ni yo - dijo ella tomando la cara del castaño y besándolo -Quisiera que eso fuera real -

-Lo será si salimos de esta - le respondió el hombre mirando a la habitación - Mira -

Claire volteó a donde señalaba el hombre, el reloj de su mesita de noche no avanzaba, el segundero avanzaba un segundo y retrocedía...

-Yo no creo en los fantasmas Piers pero, esto no sucede en la vida diaria - dijo la castaña levantándose y mirando hacia la ventana - Piers, mira... -

El hombre se levantó velozmente y vio a la misma mujer en la calle, mirándoles como por última vez, giró para continuar su camino.

El instinto de Piers le hizo agarrar a la muchacha por la mano y sacarla corriendo de la casa. Apenas llegaron al patio cuando una explosión los lanzó contra la camioneta del Sr. Boris.

-¿Esto es... real o es otro sueño? - preguntó la pelirroja.

-Yo creo que es real - señaló el castaño mientras veía como los vecinos empezaban a salir y se acercaban a prestarles primeros auxilios.

El castaño observaba las ruinas ardientes.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿por qué una casa explotaría de la nada si no había motivos? Piers dejaba que una vecina le curara la cabeza mientras esperaban a la policía y a una ambulancia para revisarlos. Lo que sea que haya pasado, o lo que les haya avisado. Habían logrado poner en alerta a Piers para salvarse.

La pelirroja se separó de los vecinos y fue a abrazar al hombre.

Piers abrazó mientras olía la fragancia de durazno del cabello de Claire. Tenía miedo, y sospechaba que "aquello" se volvería a repetir y tendría que estar alerta. En menos de un segundo todas las casas explotaron a la par... dejando un ambiente de carne quemada y madera por toda la zona.

-Corre, la casa se está incendiando... - dijo una voz en el aire.

 **FIN**

Me ha costado un trabajo, y sobre todo por poner de pareja a Piers y Claire. Estuve leyendo leyendas mexicanas y originalmente iba a ser de tradiciones de mi natal país, pero al estar leyendo, me inspiré para hacer una situación un tanto paranoica y repetitiva que terminara fastidiando a varios, entre ellos Piers y su mujer pelirroja.

Espero les guste


	2. ROBO DE TODA LA WEB EN FF

**NOTA URGENTE A TODOS MIS LECTORES:**

Hola chicos, como saben, algunos pertenecemos al grupo de Facebook, FF: DSTLO donde nos escribimos sobre temas random, de Resident Evil, y en el que todos están cordialmente invitados a participar, aunque no soy la persona más sociable o atenta al grupo, intento estar al pendiente.

Fuera de todo esto, creo que somos un grupo grande y unido y debemos estar al pendiente de esta situación. Espero no incomodar a nadie, ni causar un problema.

El día de ayer, lunes, tuvimos el aviso de _**Ronald** _ de que había sido robada la página, enseguida varios compañeros y yo seguimos la pista para ver si era un rumor, y al parecer no, incluso otra persona subió esta información.

 **TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE FF HAN SIDO ROBADAS. Y no, no es broma:**

 _ **thebuystock** _ terminación org

 _ **talkfictions** _ terminación com

 _ **fictionavenue**_ terminación org

 _ **thanfiction**_ terminación org

 _ **hmofiction** _ terminación org

A lo que pude revisar en todas las páginas, se llama **SPAMDEXING** , **no ingresen a los sitios si no tienen adblock integrado** , son sitios que prácticamente son espejos y pueden robarse correo y contraseña. Se actualizan en tiempo real con los servidores de FF.

Ellos están sacando ganancias con los anuncios en sus historias, **yo ya revisé mi perfil y es casi idéntico** , incluso hasta comentarios nuevos hay como si no fuera poco. La página no me deja poner el link de la información en inglés y las páginas que se roban las historias. si necesitan la liga, pueden contactarme en inbox de mis redes sociales o en un PM.

Se puede hacer una denuncia en Google, igual les puedo decir como se hace la denuncia en mis redes o en PM; revisen sus cuentas.

Ya denunciamos algunos, pero es importante evitar el robo de nuestras historias, sabemos que no las hacemos con fan de lucro pero no es justo que gente maliciosa se haga de dinero por nuestro trabajo.

Espero difundan este mensaje, y podamos hacer algo los miembros de **Resident Evil: Behind the horror** y de la web en general.

Me veré obligada a poner en HIATUS mis historias en general y cambiar mis capítulos por este aviso. Para los interesados en seguirme, voy a subir todo a una cuenta en WattPad hasta que se resuelva aquí todo, les paso mi link en PM.


End file.
